metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Wikitroid:Requests for access/Gamma Metroid
This RfA has been closed as unsuccessful. Final tally: 0 support, 2 oppose, 0 neutral, 0% support rate (80% required for success) This RfA is now archived. Please do not modify it. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 01:33, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Gamma_Metroid running for Adminship for access/Gamma Metroid|action=edit&section=4}} Voice your opinion (talk page) (0/2/0) Support (80% required for success); Scheduled to end 21:11, 9 June 2008 (UTC) - me (I'm not sure how to describe myself). -- Gamma Metroid 21:11, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Questions for the candidate Dear candidate, thank you for offering to serve Wikitroid by running for administrator. It is recommended that you answer these optional questions to provide guidance for participants: :1. What admin work do you intend to take part in? ::A: I'd like to protect pages from being vandalized, and edit them without having any trouble. I would like to block users that have caused any undue harm or stress to any pages, users, or people. I would also like to delete any unnecessary pages cluttering up the website. :2. What are your best contributions to Wikitroid, and why? ::A: My best contributions to Wikitroid are any related to Metroid 2002 in any way, because I appear to be one of the only people here that knows about it. I am a regular visitor to M2K2, and I believe that it is an invaluable resource for Metroid help, and should be at least acknowledged. :3. Have you been in any conflicts over editing in the past or have other users caused you stress? How have you dealt with it and how will you deal with it in the future? ::A: I have not been in any conflicts over editing in the past, and no users have caused me significant stress. In the future, I will deal with it by talking to the user without using profanity or harsh words (although if they do not obey the rules after multiple warnings, I may have to speak with them very firmly). Should the user choose to continue to edit without reason, vandalizing the pages, they will be treated with less gentle words and actions. General comments }} * Links for Gamma_Metroid: * ---- Please keep discussion constructive and civil. If you are unfamiliar with the nominee, please thoroughly review before commenting. Discussion * Support # Oppose #You haven't been editing since March and you need to be on a lot to become a good administrator. Also with currently only 20 edits, you don't have enough edits to develop an editing history. BTW: I visit Metroid 2002 occasionally. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:11, 2 June 2008 (UTC) #'Oppose' - Although you have satisfied one of my personal requirements of three months, you only have 20 edits, and I usually like admins to have at least around 500-1000 edits, which can be used to judge how aforementioned admin would perform with the tools and how much trust that admin would have from the community. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 02:42, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Neutral # This RfA has been closed and archived. Please do not modify it.